Stroke is the third leading cause of death (after heart disease and cancer) and the leading cause of disability, as reported by Ingall: Stroke-incidence, mortality, morbidity and risk. J Insur Med 36(2):143-152 (2004). The annual total economic cost of stroke is estimated at $68.9 billion, as of 2004. There are 795,000 strokes annually in the United State of America, according to Lloyd-Jones et al.: Heart disease and stroke statistics—2009 update. Circulation 119(3):480-486 (2009). First strokes account for 75% of these strokes and 18% of stroke victims die from their stroke. Death resultant from stroke is greater among women (61% women, 39% men). The World Health Organization estimates that there are 15 million strokes annually worldwide and approximately 5 million of these stroke victims die and another 5 million are permanently disabled.